undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
DoggyDog
DoggyDog is a wrestler in the world of CAW. He is signed with YTW (YouTube Total Wrestling), EWE (Exclusive Wrestling Entertainment), SWE (Silvio Wrestling Entertainment), CWF, MWF, CWE, YXW and DWF. He is a part of a tag team with Arrow known as Team Bring It!. He is good friends with fellow CAW wrestlers Triple X, Johnny Extreme, Vixx. DoggyDog Debut on 2014 and only in one year of career he capture every title possible, he is considered the Rookie of 2015. SWE (2014-Present) Debut & Championship Pursuits DoggyDog would debut in SWE Raw After Survivor Series where he would face Arrow, he would beat him. At Table Ladders and Chairs he would compete in a Fatal Four Way with AJ Reyes, Arrow, Triple X. He would eliminate Arrow, and end up being in the final two but lose to aj reyes. At the Royal Rumble DoggyDog entered at number 26 but would be elimanated by Mario Sanchez. He would compete in a smackdown gold rush but would be elimanated by AJ Reyes in the first round. In The Elimanation Chamber he competed in a Fatal Four Way match for the number one Contender match for AJ Réyes hardcore title. but woulbe elimanate by Triple X and lose to Arrow. hunter was also in the match. At SWE Wrestlemania 2 he was in a 6 man over the top rope battle royal but would be elimanated and lose to DJ Hero. The match also featured Triple X, DJ Hero, Jacob Cass, Dark Shark. Team Bring It! & Hardcore Champion The Night after Wreslemania he would Team up with Arrow forming Team Bring It, and that night they will got a match agains Bro Code and they will come up with the victory. At Extreme Rules Team Bring It fight against Aj Reyes and Dark Shark for the Nº1 Conterders for the SWE Tag Team Championships. At Over the Limit Team Bring It clashed against Evolution for the SWE Tag Team Championship but they will fail. At Payback DoggyDog fight for the Hardcore Championship in a 6 man Battle Royal Against his best Friend Arrow vs Jacob Cass vs Hunter vs Kevin and Aj Reyes, and he will come out with the victory and winning his first Title on the Company. At King of the Ring he will advance till the Semi-Finals and lose against Francesco. At Money in the Bank he will get involved in the Smackdown MITB but he will lose. At Summerslam he will Defend the Hardcore Championship in a Fatal 4 Way match and he will lose the Championship Against his Best Friend Arrow. At Night of Champions he will fight Against Johnny Extreme and Arrow for the Hardcore championship but Johnny Extreme come out with the Victory. SWE Tag Team Championships At Hell in A Cell Team Bring It Reunite and Fight Against MXG (Gon and Militos X) For the Tag Team Gold in a Hell in a Cell Match at the end of the match Team Bring it come out with the Victory and Capture their First Tag Team Championship of their Career, Best Friends Better Champions. YWE (2014-present) Debut & Heel Turn Following All Extreme 2014 (the first televised house show), it was reported that YWE had signed three more superstars: DoggyDog, Francaios, & Jacob Cass (with Roacher & The Cyborg being hired before All Extreme). It is said that DoggyDog has been assigned to the RAW Roster and when he will debut is unknown. At Backlash 2014, DoggyDog would make his debut alongside his younger brother Francaios in a Tag Team Match challenging Nightmare Syndrome (Antho & Nightmare Kid) for their YWE Tag Titles. The brothers would lose their debut match. Afterwards, DoggyDog would turn Heel by attacking Nightmare Kid after the match. MWF (2015-present) DoggyDog will make his First appearance on MWF in Armageddon attacking Phenom from Behind. In a episode of SmackDown DoggyDog will get inducted in MXG by Gon chanllenge Phenom to a Match at Ring of Honor. At Ring of Honor DoggyDog will Destroy Phenom in a 1on1 Match. At Summerslam Gon will Relinquish the MWF Title and give it to DoggyDog. At KOTR DoggyDog will attack Rio Best till he could not fight. CWF (2015-present) DoggyDog will make his Debut at CWF Payback Challenge Antho for the United States Championship and with a little help of his best friend on his first night he capture the United States Championship. CWE (2015-present) At his first night, DoggyDog make his CWE and defeated AJ Reyes to become ECW Heavyweight Champion. EWE (2015-present) DoggyDog Debut at EWE No Way Out in a 6 man Match for the World HeavyWeight Championship but he will lose also this match involved Silvio, Lula, Arrow, Vixx and Johnny Extreme. At Money in the Bank DoggyDog will Fight For the MITB Contract against Kevin, Arrow, Pj Skillz, Carlentinnho and Rybaxel, At the end DoggyDog makes his dream come true by Winning the Money in the Bank Ladder Match for the First time on his Career. At Summerslam DoggyDog and Arrow will Skip his Match because they were Drunk but at the end of the night after the main event that Mart War Retein the EWE Championship DoggyDog will come out with his new Faction RFT (Ruck Fules Team) and they will attack Mart War, after the Attack DoggyDog Cash in in his Money in the Bank Contract and Win the EWE Championship for the First Time, then celebrate with his new Friend and Faction Member Arrow, Mario Sanchez and AJ Reyes. DWF (2015-present) At Extreme Rules DoggyDog will team up with Aj Reyes in a Tag Team Championship Gaunlet Match entering as the final team in the gaunlet but at the middle of the Match Aj Reyes Betrays DoggyDog and leave him in the middle of the Ring against Nightmare Sindrome Alone but by Counter the AKO from Antho he SuperKick him and Nightmare kid and come out with The Win, winning the DWF Tag Team Championship by his Own. At Over the Limit Aj Reyes will Call out DoggyDog to give him his title and After DoggyDog Come out he knock out Aj with his Title then the COO Jonathan Storm make them Defend the Tag team titles against SWED, in the middle of the Match DoggyDog Super Kick Aj Reyes and let SWED capture the Tag team championship, after the match SWED and DoggyDog Celebrate SWED victory. At Money in the Bank DoggyDog will fight in the MITB ladder Match and he came out with the victory securing a World Title match whenever he want it. YXW (2015-present) Season 1: NXT Champion & Team Bring It!, Mr. MITB & Double Champion At Hell In a Cell DoggyDog get involved in a Fatal 4 Way Ladder Match for the NXT championship, at the end of the Match DoggyDog will come out with the Victory and the Gold. At Royal Rumble DoggyDog Defende the NXT Championship in the Main Event Against Jack and come out with the Victory. At Fastlane DoggyDog will defend his NXT Championship in a Fatal 4 Way Ladder Match Against Saint T, Jack and Jayson, at the end of the match DoggyDog climb the Ladder and Retein the NXT championship. At Wreslemania DoggyDog Defends the NXT title against the Royal Rumble Winner Christian Styles in a 3 stages of hell match, at the end of the match DoggyDog will lose the NXT title against Christian Styles at Main Event of Wrestlemania. At Extreme Rules, DoggyDog would lose to Christian Styles in his rematch against four other superstars as well in a Hell In A Cell Match. At Unforgiven, DoggyDog would team up with Arrow as Team Bring It! to challenge for the Tag Titles, but they would lose to the new team Olly Greezly & ET3. After missing YXW Versus, it was announced that both DoggyDog & Arrow would compete in the Main Event of Money In The Bank in a MITB Ladder Match. At Money In The Bank, DoggyDog would defeat his tag team partner Arrow & 4 other YXW superstars to win the MITB briefcase. At Summerslam, both DoggyDog & Arrow would enter as the last entrants in the Tag Team Gauntlet Match where they would defeat the reigning champs New Generation to become the new YXW Tag Team Champions. Later that night, DoggyDog would cash in his MITB Briefcase on YTW Champion Mario Sanchez after Mario competed in a TLC Match against Antho to retain his title. Also DoggyDog Became the First YXW Superstar to capture both XCW and YTW Championships. At Night Of Champions, DoggyDog & Arrow would retain their Tag Team championships against Jake Navor & NC4 in his first match of the night. Later that night, DoggyDog would retain his YTW CAhampionship against 5 other men in an Armageddon Hell In A Cell Match. At the 70 Sub Special in Madison Square Garden, DoggyDog would retain his YTW Championship in a 15 Minute Iron Man Match against Mario Sanchez in a rematch from Summerslam. At TLC, DoggyDog would make his next successful title defense in the form of The Guru Xa'Kel in a TLC Match. However, earlier that night Team Bring It! would lose their Tag Titles to SWED (Roacher & Francaios) in a Tag Match. Season 2: Longest Reigning YTW Champion At Royal Rumble, DoggyDog would retain his YTW Championship once again against his best friend & tag team partner Arrow in a Singles Match. Afterwards, it was announced that DoggyDog would defend his YTW Championship against Christian Styles, marking the first time these two faced other since WrestleMania 1 one year prior. At St. Valentines Massacre, DoggyDog would retain against Christian Styles after beating him by DQ. After the match, DoggyDog would be attacked by a new villainous stable known as the X Bullet Club (Max Mercury, Zack Thompson, & Seth Turner). YUW (2015-present) DoggyDog will make his debut at YUW Money in the Bank in a triple threat match for the Two number one conterders for the Cruiserweight Championship he cant came out with the victory but he still going to SummerSlam for the Cruiserweight Championship. At SummerSlam DoggyDog will lose the Triple Threat match for the Cruiserweight Championship. At Hell in a Cell DoggyDog will capture his first Championship in YUW by pinning Sick Man Mondo for the Cruiserweight Championship. YIW (2015-present) It was reported that Doggydog had signed a contract with YIW on their RAW brand, and will debut at the Raw exclusive PPV Battleground against Vixx for the YIW Championship. WCA (2016-present) DoggyDog would make a suprise debut with WCA (Wrestling Championship Attitude) at the Season 3 edition of Money In The Bank filling in for Ginji who didn't attend MITB but was supposed to compete. At Money In The Bank, DoggyDog would compete in the Anarchy MITB Ladder Match where he would end up losing to Kevin in his debut match. Championships & Accomplishments EWE: * EWE Champion - 1x * Mr. Money In The Bank - 1x SWE: *World Tag Team Champion - 1x (Current) with Arrow *Hardcore Champion - 1x MWF: *MWF Champion - 1x (Current) CWF: * US Champion - 1x (Current) YXW: * XCW Champion - 1x * YTW Champion - 1x (Current) * YXW Tag Team Champion - 1x with Arrow * Mr. Money In The Bank YCW: *World Heavyweight Champion - 1x (Current) CWE: * ECW Heavyweight Champion - 1x (Current) DWF: * DWF World Heavyweight Champion - 1x * DWF Tag Team Champion - 1x with AJ Reyes * Mr. Money In The Bank YUW *Cruiserweight Champion - 1x *Tag Team Champion - 1x with Arrow (Current) WYCW *WYCW Champion - 1x (Current) TWE *Intercontinental Champion - 1x (Current) GPW - United States Champion (Final) Rookie of 2015 Winner